No Rest For The Wicked
by Vegeta's Dark Princess
Summary: Bulma isn't everything she appears to be, she's been leading a double life. What happens when the others get pulled into her silent war. 3 years. B/V. This will get dark. M for a reason. Graphic violence, sex, rape and course language. All coming soon ;
1. Chapter 1

It started the day I went to see the woman's father. I had overloaded several pieces of equipment and they were in need of repair, so logically I brought them to the elder scientist. He told me that I would need to find his daughter for the repairs required, that, although he was an engineer himself, he couldn't repair someone else's work without the schematics. So I sought out the woman, zeroing in on her location I set out towards her faint signal.

Upon finding her I was surprised to say the least. I had never seen her in this kind of attire before, not even for, what I assume to be, her mate. Back on Namek I, in passing mind you, thought she was beautiful. I was in no way prepared for this; she was standing beside her bed putting on what must have been the highest pair of boots I have ever seen.

With the bed behind her she looked for all the world as though she had just stepped out of a teenage boy's wet dream. Under those boots she was wearing something similar to my body armor and quite possibly the shortest skirt in the galaxy that still covered everything just above. Before this I would never have found her chest lacking in size, but this, the garment pulled in defining her curves above the hip, which only succeeded in adding to the already generous amount of cleavage. What I remember most is what it was made of; it was the softest looking thing I had ever seen. As though spun from the finest threads of silk into shimmering gauze winding the length of her arms. I had been struck dumb, not an easy feat. She paused seeing me in her door way, she stood and crossed her arms across her chest. A weaker man would have begged her into bed but then, I'm not so weak.

"I have equipment in need of immediate repairing so that I may continue my training. I requested assistance from your father but he claimed to be incapable and sent me to you."

"And so you expect me to just set aside anything I may have been doing to serve you. Well I'm sorry but you'll have to wait Vegeta. I'm leaving now. I have a previous engagement to attend to and I will be severely missed if I'm not there. I will start on the repairs tomorrow." Inside Bulma cringed. _Man he is really going to let me have it._

"What could you possibly have planned that's more important than my training? This had better be good, otherwise you are staying here." I crossed my arms and waited for what I was sure was going to be a pathetic waste of time.

"Well that's just to damn bad, because I have no need to explain myself to you. You are a guest here and if I ask you to wait a few hours then I expect you to. So take a break and relax, what's the point in surviving the androids if you can't enjoy the little things in life afterward. Besides, what if you still end up dying, and you haven't enjoyed life before you die, your finally free Vegeta, enjoy it. Anyway I have somewhere to be." She walked away, right past me, and I'm not sure why but I just let her go. It seems that something she said struck a chord within me. _Perhaps she's right; I am my own man now, I have no obligations left. One day couldn't make that much difference._

Several hours had gone by and Vegeta had run out of things to do. He had taken a complete tour of Capsule Corp, from the greenhouse to all the unrestricted labs. He had circumnavigated the globe twice committing to memory the most important land marks for future use. Now he was just plain bored. _"Enjoy myself" she says there's nothing to do here. Maybe I should drop in on her where ever she is and see what she's doing to "amuse" herself. _Vegeta located her ki and headed toward it.

Landing he could feel her presence coming from inside along with hundreds of other people. He could feel the pounding of sound coming from within, bracing himself for the coming onslaught, he walked through the door. To say the least this was not the kind of environment he expected to find the woman in, she seemed too innocent for this sort of place. The people were all dressed in much the same fashion that she had been when she last saw her, and they were all thrashing and grind against each other in time with the music. _How am I supposed to find her in here with all these idiots throwing themselves around like this? _The music stopped and the crowd calmed, focusing their attention on the man standing center stage.

"We are all _well _aware of our Lady's penchant for being late." The crowd chuckled lightly, Vegeta didn't like not being in on the joke and wondered what was so funny. "She's finally here and prepared to give you all the show you've come here to see. So without further delay I give you our Lady!" The crowd grew frantic as a woman walked on stage. _No it couldn't be. There's no way. Bulma!? _The music started and she held up the microphone to her mouth as she was swinging her hips in time with the base and drum beats working the started paying closer attention to the words she sang instead the movement of her body.__

_**Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**_

_**Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
**_

Vegeta was enthralled, watching her drag her own nails across her neck and arms leaving trails of red welts in their wake, and like every other man in the room, imagining that it was his own hands on her body.

_**  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy...bitch**_

_**Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me  
**_

He could feel himself zoning in and out of the song as his mind filled with the erotic images her words and movements suggested. He almost cursed; this was not what was supposed to happen. He was just supposed to find her and get his technician back to work. He hardly imagined _this_ when she told him to go enjoy the little things earlier that day. __

_**You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me**_

Bulma could feel him staring at her from the moment she stepped out. One of the guards had come and told her that he was here and asked how she wanted to handle the situation. She told them to just leave him alone, he wasn't hurting anything. "Intervene only if necessary." She was interested to see if he had taken her advice and finally started to live for himself. "Offer him a seat in the upper balconies and drinks on my tab after the first song. Make him comfortable, I'll go up shortly."

Vegeta allowed himself to be lead away from the crowd grateful for the distance. _So she knows I'm here. I should thank her for the seclusion later. _He sat in the plush chair watching the spectacle from above occasionally making eye contact with her when she looked up to him. Vegeta focused more on her stage antics as she started to sing the next song.

_**I was walkin' down the street  
When out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me**_

_**She said I never seen a man  
Who looked so all alone  
Oh could you use a little company**_

_**And if you pay the right price  
Your evening will be nice  
You can go and send me on my way**_

_**I said you're such a sweet young thing  
Why you do this to yourself  
She looked at me and this is what she said**_

_**There ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay  
I got mouths to feed  
Ain't nothing in this world for free  
No I can't slow down  
I can't hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good**_

_**Not even 15 minutes later  
I'm still walkin' down the street  
When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight  
And then he swept up from behind  
He put a gun up to my head  
He made it clear he wasn't lookin' for a fight**_

_**He said give me all you got  
I want your money not your life  
But if you try to make a move I won't think twice**_

_**I told him you can have my cash  
But first you know I gotta ask  
What made you want to live this kind of life**_

_**There ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay  
I got mouths to feed  
Ain't nothing in this world for free  
No I can't slow down  
I can't hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good**_

_**Well now a couple hours passed  
And I was sitting in my house  
The day was winding down and coming  
To an end**_

_**So I turned on TV  
And flipped it over to the news  
And what I saw I almost couldn't  
Comprehend**_

_**I saw a preacher man in cuffs  
He'd taken money from the church  
He'd stuff his bank account with righteous  
Dollar bills**_

_**But even still I can't say much  
Because I know we're all the same  
Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills**_

_**There ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay  
I got mouths to feed  
Ain't nothing in this world for free  
No I can't slow down  
I can't hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good**_

Vegeta had enjoyed her pantomime during her ballad. _I could get used to this. This is actually entertaining._ He continued to watch while drinking the inebriating drink in his hand. Wondering what he was going to say to her when finally confronted. He decided he'd wing it after he came up void of a reasonable explanation and continued to watch. He realized to he had been lost in thought for awhile when he could no longer see her on the stage.

"Hey Vegeta, fancy seeing you here." _Trapped._

Well that was chapter 1 this will be a long haul of a fic. I'll keep posting regardless of the number of reviews, so if I can get at least 5 reviews I'll upload faster.

Ja,

VDP


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several weeks since the incident on stage and nothing had changed, as per the agreement they had reached on the balcony. Life carried on as normal on the Capsule Corp. compound, Bulma spent the majority of her time in her lab, Vegeta spent his in the gravity room, Yamcha came by every so often and the elder Briefs occupied themselves with the mundane. It seemed like a normal day for everyone. That is until Vegeta found himself pinned to the ceiling of the gravity room with a look of confounded surprise on his face as he tried to reconcile the fact that only seconds before he was on the floor barely able to stand.

Looking around hoping to find an explanation for this interesting development, he noticed that the central console had been damaged by a rebounding ki ball. Much to his dismay he realized that this would put his training to an end for the day, and that he would have to get "her" to make the repairs. Things hadn't quite been the same on his end since the night at The Axis. Now every time he lay down to sleep he was bombarded by images of his house mate with her head thrown back, throat exposed and chest pushed out. While he slept, his minds eye recalled, quite vividly, the way her hips had swayed and thrust to the music providing extremely provocative images of how her body could move against his in a more carnal setting. As a result of which, he had not slept properly in over a fortnight, and was in a constant state of sexual frustration, leaving him loathe to be alone in a room with her. He was still just a man after all, he reasoned, and a man has limits. Bracing himself, he shut off the console and set out for "her" lab.

Bulma was having a surprisingly good day; she woke up feeling extremely well rested, full of energy and with an abundance of ideas to tinker with in the lab today. Stretching out, she hopped out bed and put on a medium sleeved shirt and a pair of fitted denim over-alls, pulled her hair up in a ponytail and headed to the lab. Getting into her lab she poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed her wireless head phones and flipped on her music to settle in for a day of working on her latest idea; an explosion containment field. Something she thought would be a good idea when working on some of her more volatile projects, when the idea occurred to her that it would be equally useful if the device could also work in reverse, and so that was the agenda for today. Focusing on the music she tuned out the rest of the world and begun her work.

Wandering over to the laboratory compounds Vegeta reflected on how he had come to be in this predicament in the first place.

_Bulma sat in a chair opposite Vegeta and signaled for one of the attendants to bring her a drink. Bulma sat and stared at the writhing throng of people that had Vegeta's attention. Once her drink arrived she took a long swill and spoke. "I thought you'd be more comfortable away from the crowd, so I sent you an escort to an observation room. You seem more the type to watch the crowd than move amongst it."_

"_So what is all this? They aren't human. For a planet that doesn't believe that aliens exist there seem to be a lot of them here." The entire time he spoke, Vegeta's eyes never moved from the crowd._

"_Yes, well to be honest… we aren't technically on Earth right now. This place is called The Axis. It's a place where any-"_

"_I know what The Axis is. It was one of Radditz's favourite places to blow off steam after a mission. He'd come back to base tired and slobbering drunk." He paused deciding the best way to approach the situation. "How do you know about it and why there's an access point on Earth. I was under the impression that this world had no contact with any other planet in the galaxy, let alone the rest of the universe. So how'd the portal get here?" Vegeta turned to her and fixed her with an intrigued look._

"_Well that is a secret. If I told you the answer to that, I'd have to kill you." Vegeta snorted. "I'm serious Vegeta. I have quite a few secrets that I'd rather keep to myself, this being one of them. The others don't know about this place, not even Yamcha. Nor do I intend for any of them to find out."_

"_You seem to keep a lot of secrets." His eyebrow raised as he took in her choice of attire once more and folded his arms across his chest and regarded her as one would a particularly interesting puzzle. "So what do I get in exchange for my silence?" _ _He said giving her a shrewd smirk as he picked his glass back up and waited for her offer._

"_Well I haven't really got anything to offer you, seeing as I already tend to your every need and whim." Bulma followed suit and picked up her drink, after taking a sip she flashed him a cheeky smile and continued, "Besides it's not as though I need to make one anyway, you have no proof, and it's not like anyone we know will believe you over me anyway." She looked out at the crowd. "I really don't mind letting you in on some of my secrets, the others wouldn't understand. I'll be the first to admit that it's strange, but I feel more comfortable around you than anyone I've ever known." _

_He had no response for her; he looked at her as she just stared unfocused into the crowd. Never had he received such an honest admonition, he no longer felt like trying to exploit her. "Then this will stay between us. For now."_

_Her focus returned and she stood up saying, "I should be leaving, I have things at home at need tending to. But seriously Vegeta," she walked over to him, putting her hand lightly on his shoulder feeling him flinch at the contact of her hand. "You should live a little. You've earned it." Removing her hand she left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. _

When Vegeta entered the lab he was met with the interesting sight of Bulma standing bent over her drafting board, her hips swaying in alternating beats with a tune he couldn't hear. _Why is it that when I find her she's always__** dancing**_? He realized that the music she had playing over ears had camouflaged his arrival, as such she had no idea he was there watching her dance not three in front of him. Looking beside him he decided unhook the jack transmitting the sound to her head phones. And suddenly he _really_ wished that he hadn't.

The room was flooded with a rhythmic, throbbing base as they both absorbed the words that filled the room

…_**hell between those thighs  
Pressure is building at the base of my spine  
If I've got to sin to see her again  
**_

Bulma heart kicked into overdrive at the surprise of not being as alone as she had thought and blushed at the thought of listening to this kind of music with Vegeta, taking in the extremely suggestive overtones of the music she quickly went over to turn the stereo off.

Vegeta could feel his hands itching to grab her and pin her between himself and the nearest wall and re-enact every scene from every lust-filled dream he'd had of her in the last three weeks. He watched her blush as she realized what kind scenario they were in and all he could think was; _I_ _wonder how far down that blush goes_. Then she started coming closer and he felt something overpower him.

Just before Bulma could turn off the stereo she heard a low growl and something that sounded distinctly like "Fuck it all." The next thing she realized she was pinned to the wall with one hand buried in her hair at the scalp, the other on her hip and her legs were wrapped around his waist. They looked at each other for a moment both panting, before Bulma felt something take over.

He had her wrapped around him, flushed and pushing her hips into his, they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. He felt her hands and his skin burned and froze all at once, her nails dug into his scalp and shoulder. Suddenly, the dam broke. The next thing he knew her mouth was on his pushing with just as much force, just as much hunger as he was, and then felt her bite his bottom lip. Dragging her teeth across it she very nearly broke the skin.

_**Then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie.  
She'll make you cry  
Please suck me dry**_

He felt like he was about to lose his mind, his fist closed in her hair exposing her throat to him, which he attacked with equal fervor. He grazed his incisors along the sensitive flesh; at which she let out a deep, throaty moan and dug her nails further into his shoulder leaving crescent shaped welts as rivulets of blood welled beneath her nails incensing him further. He felt her bleed him, and involuntarily ground his hips up into hers looking for relief. He pulled away, both breathing hard and ragged, clinging to each other.

**Knock, knock, knock**.

"Bulma dear, are you in there sweetie?" Her mother was at the door.

The reality of what they were doing set in quickly and they untangled themselves quickly. Bulma turned off the stereo and called out "No Mom, I'm somewhere else."

Bunny blinked, "Oh, well, sorry to bother you." Vegeta's eyes widened. _She can't seriously be that stupid._

"Mom wait, I'm in here. Come in." Bulma chuckled at her mother as she bounded through the door. "What do you need Mom?"

"Well I was won-. There you are Mr. Vegeta; I've been looking all over for you. Lunch is ready; it's in the kitchen when you're hungry. Well I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing. Bye." Just as suddenly as she appeared she scuttled off closing the door behind her, leaving the occupants of the room blinking in her wake.

Coming back to herself, Bulma put some distance between herself and Vegeta before speaking. "So Vegeta, what did you want?"

_You. _He crossed his arms over his chest. "The gravity room sustained heavy damage during a routine combat simulation and is behaving anomalously."

"Hmn. Well let's go and I'll see what I can do." She said, picking up a pair of heavy insulated work gloves and a large toolbox labeled "G.R." they headed out. Both thinking, "_That never happened. That never happened. That never happened._"

Climbing the boarding Bulma asked, "By the way, what did you mean by, "behaving anomalously"?

"The gravity reversed." He said, as though it happened everyday.

Bulma blinked, "Weird, hm. I always wondered what it would be like to walk on the ceiling."

He shrugged. "It's nothing special."

Looking back at him she replied, "Maybe not to you."

Setting down her tool box, she put on her gloves as she assessed the damage. "Well, first I'm going to have figure out which systems are damaged, then how bad, before I can figure out what's making it glitch out."

"I don't much care what you need to do, just do it."

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to me. It helps me work, but you might wanna have a seat. This could take a while." She began to fiddle with the controls, and suddenly the room went to zero g. She continued to work while she floated around. "Funny. I'm actually working on something to prevent this exact situation from happening. I was hoping to get you to help with the testing by the end of the week, but I don't know how far these repairs are going to set me back."

"Finish the device first."

Bulma blinked and looked back at her Sayian houseguest floating behind her before uttering out a very confused, "Huh?" "But if I do that then the G.R. wont be fixed and you won't have anywhere to train."

"I am aware of that, but if this keeps happening then it will take more time in the long run as it will have to keep getting repaired in the meantime. Besides," he smirked, "I could use a vacation."

Bulma laughed, "I suppose you're rig-" She was cut off by several sirens blaring in warning.

A computer automated voice boomed over the sirens, "Fire detected, activating Emergency Fire Suppression System."

Fridged salt water began pouring in, and raining down, and continued, and continued. "SHIT!" Bulma yelled as she waded through what was now knee high water. "Son of a bitch! It should have stopped by now, what the in the, nine, fucking hells in going on?"

Vegeta's eyebrows both rose at her colourful choice of language, "My but you get vulgar under stress."

"I don't do well with imminent death! At this rate we're either gonna drown or get electrocuted when the water gets too high." Bulma was beginning to feel frantic. "And no you can _**not**_ blow a hole in the ship. The decompression from that would cause the whole thing to blow up!"

Vegeta lowered his hand and let the ki dissipate. He crossed his arms and said, "Well then, what would you suggest?" After thinking on it a moment, he wasn't a fan of any of the aforementioned outcomes himself.

"Well I don't know! … Just gimmie a minute to think." Her teeth were chattering and she began rubbing her arms for warmth. "You know what when we get out of this, remind me to change the water temperature. Ten below is too fucking cold." Cupping her hands to her mouth she huffed into them to warm them. It was at this point she let out a surprised squeak as Vegeta pulled her pressing her back to his chest and extended his ki out to surround both of them. "Thanks." She mumbled trying not to think of the position they were in.

"Shut up and think faster. You can thank me when we get out of here. I don't much like the idea of dieing today."

"I am thinking!" _It's just hard to think with you breathing down my neck._ Bulma's head suddenly snapped up, which coincidentally caused the back of her head to collide with his nose. "Push the water further away." He just gave her a look as if to say 'and what good will that be', "Don't look at me like that. Just do it." And sure enough inch by inch the receded from them until their bubble was about twelve feet wide. "Now move over to the center console." Bulma hurried over to her tool kit bringing out a blow torch and a small acetylene tank and began carving a hole in floor at the furthest point away from the console inside the bubble. Squinting around the flame and hissing every time a piece of flaming shrapnel would fly back to cut and burn her. A few minutes and several gashes later, she had punched a hole through two feet wide.

Vegeta just looked at the hole speculatively, "You are aware that I will not fit through that hole."

"I know. You aren't supposed to." Standing up she grinned and flicked off the torch.

An image of her jumping through the hole and leaving him there die flashed through his head. Suddenly he lunged forward grabbing her arm none too gently. Growling, he grabbed her neck and hissed in her face, "You will not leave me here to die."

She was hurt, plain and simple, he didn't trust her at all, and she was surprised to find that it hurt. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she whispered, "I'd never do that to you Vegeta." She began to shake as felt a sudden loathing anger fill her. Vegeta let her go, and dropped his arms. He was surprised at the sincerity of her words. And she struck him, slapping him across the face she yelled, "The hole was meant to drain some of the water, buy me some time to work the manual override to shut off the water. This thing is hooked into the house's water main; it'll just keep flowing unless I turn it off! But it's nice to know what you really think of me." She stormed over to the console and began tying off wires, crossing connections and punching codes. "Now, get over here and shrink the bubble."

Suffice to say at that moment he felt fairly cowed, and he noted with mild interest, his cheek stung. He wandered over to her and did as instructed. "I will only say this once so listen well. I'm sorry." He paused, "For one such as myself trust does not come easily. But," He stopped; crossing his arms he looked away from her and finished, "I will make the effort to give it to you from now on."

She continued punching in codes and her shoulders sagged, she found as much as she may have liked to she couldn't hold her anger. "I'm almost done." She pushed a few more buttons and the water slowed to a stop. The dome was almost full and they both looked up to find that they were completely surrounded by a wall of water. "I'm going to put a time delay long enough for us to swim to the door, and then we can just let water carry us out." She looked over and flashed him a smile. "When I tell you to drop the shield and head for the door." He nodded. She entered the command code took a deep breath and nodded.

At once the water closed in and they swam for the door. Vegeta wondered with mind interest where she learned to swim, as she did not alternate feet while kicking, but bobbed in the water pushing in one long stride as a fish would. And while he found it rather strange, it suited her. They reached the door and waited. When suddenly they were pulled out the door in a rush of water. He rose to the top of the cresting water where he was greeted by a sight that he knew would be etched in mind for the rest of his life. Bulma, looking happier than anyone had a right to be, giggling ridiculously and riding their improvised water slide.

The came to a squishy stop right in front of one Ms. Bunny Briefs who had previously been watering her prize petunias. Blinking at the pair of people who had washed up at her feet she said the only thing that came to mind. "Oh my!"

Bulma couldn't help it, she couldn't stop giggling, high on the endorphin rush, she pushed the hair out of her face and turned to Vegeta, grinning she said "I think we _both_ use a vacation."

Vegeta sat up on his elbows, pushing the hair from his own face, regarded her while chuckling himself and spoke, "A long one."

The pair got up and walked toward the house heading for the kitchen, after all, lunch was ready.

Oh my freaking lord that was long! 7 pages 3,300 words and 12 hours later chapter 2 is finally up! Wow it's been a long time since I updated… but I've had a lot of stuff to deal with. But it should be pretty smooth sailing for a while. So I hope to hear from you soon.


End file.
